The Wizard Of Oz
The Wizard of Oz is a family fantasy adventure musical film directed by Victor Fleming. It stars Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Bert Lhr and Jack Haley. This film is mentioned as one of the best films ever and it was nominated for the academy award for best picture in 1939, but it lost to Gone With the Wind. This film was based on the book with the same name by Frank Baum. It starts out with Dorothy Gale who is a farmer with her grandparents Em and Henry living in Kansas. Dorothy is in deep trouble with her mean neighbor Amira Gulch and her gaurdians and farmers Hunk, Hictory and Zach which are to busy paying attention to her. Then Amira visits the Gale's residence telling them Dorothy's dog Toto bited her leg. Then she takes the dog away and goes home, but luckily Toto escapes by getting out of her basket and runs home to Dorothy. Then she seems her life is miserable, so she runs away. While running, she sees Professor Marvel a fortuneteller who helps her see what is going on. She goes home, but she sees a tornado and she tries to find her grandparents, but fails so she goes to her room for safety. She sees everyone in the tornado including Amira who turns into a witch. She wakes up and sees she has landed in the colorful and wonderful land of Oz. She meets Glinda the good witch and she also meets the munchkins in munchkin land. They congratulate her for killing the wicked witch of the east which the house landed on by singing to her, but they see the wicked witch of the west flying by. Glinda transfers the dead witchs ruby slippers with her feet. The wicked witch of the west tells her she is going to get her and Toto. Then Glinda tells Dorothy follow the yellow brick road to emerald city to meet with the wizard of oz to guide her back home. On her way she meets the scarecrow, the tinman and the cowardly lion who is Zach, Hictory and Hunk. She befriends them and they guide her way to Emerald City. The scarecrow, the tinman and the cowardly lion wants to ask the wizard for a heart, brain and courage. They finally there at emerald city, and the guard lets them in due to Dorothy's slippers. They go in and relax and after they see flying monkeys of the witch to spell out KILL DOROTHY. So then they go to the wizard and he (in flaming head form) agrees to give them 3 wishes to kill the witch and bring her broomstick. They go to her castle and the flying monkeys kidnap Dorothy and Toto. The wich fails again to get Dorothy's slippers. Toto escapes and leads the gang to Dorothy and unlocks the door, but the witch and the guard's block them from leaving. After the witch sets the scarecrow on fire, Dorothy gets a bucket of water and throws the water at the witch killing her. The guards thank Dorothy and gives her the stick. They go back to Emerald City and gives the wizard the stick. Then Dorothy finds curtains and finds the real Wizard of Oz which is Marvel and admits he is a "humbug". Then he gives the scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal and the tinman a heart pocket watch. They have a ceremony which Dorothy is going home in a hot air balloon and Toto gets out of the balloon and they miss the takeoff. Glinda comes back with another way to get her back home by touching her slippers with her feet three times and then saying "there is no place like home". Dorothy wakes up realizing it was just a dream. She sees Marvel and the men on the side and they live happily ever after.